dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
YinYangia
For the historical era from 1936 and lasted in 1999, see Toralaq Republic. YinYangia (YinYangiese: 戈戊戔或; Gawudzanwak) (Chinese: 尹洋亞 Yǐn yáng yǎ) (Japanese: 陰陽ア Onmyōa), officially known as the Republic of YinYangia '''or the '''American Western Region of China, is a country in North America, located east to Alaska, west to Russia and south to Minecraftia. History Chinese colonization (1290 AD-1641 AD) In 1290, Chinese people colonized YinYangia. Qing dynasty (1641 AD-1799 AD) In 1641, the Qing dynasty takes control of YinYangia. West Qing republic (1799-1830) In June 1799, Qing dynasty created the West Qing Republic, or nowadays known as New China Qing-Pilpijapanese Empire (1830-1912) The Qing Pilpijapanese Empire, nowadays the Chinese Pilpina Japanese Empire, or the QPE for short, was founded in 1830. Republic of China era (1912-1936) In 1912, after China was founded, the QPE becomes a part of the ROC. The Toralaq Republic era (1936-1999) In 1936, Toralaq Republic was established. It turned communist in 1956, but later they banned communism in 1976 to keep their country safe. Day of independence (October 22, 1999-October 23, 1999) YinYangia gained independence from the Toralaq Republic in 1999, they fought for one day. Modern YinYangia (1999-present) YinYangia becomes independent in 1999, marking YinYangia the youngest Chinese-speaking country in the world. In 2003, YinYangia joined the United Nations and the NATO. Economy The currency of YinYangia is the YinYangian pound (£). Its GDP per capita is $75,000,000,000, making it richer than the United States, and the total GDP is $950,000,000,000. Territory YinYangia has 7 states, Amrekshakir, New Kasukabe, Xiang, Utanga, Raismang, Xangju and Wangxing. All states speak YinYangiese, English and Chinese but New Kasukabe speaks Japanese and Utanga speaks Filipino. The total of cities is 195. YINYANGIAN STATES.png|The 7 states of YinYangia Culture Media The state-owned TV stations are YYInc TV1, YYInc TV2, YYInc TV3, YYBN (YinYangBroadcast Network), XCT One, XCT Two, XCT Three etc. The state-owned radio networks are YYInc Radio 1 107.1 and YYInc Radio 2 98.9. Film companies are DreamMelody Pictures, World Globe Movies, National Films, Yin Yang Pictures, etc. TV Providers are YangTel, RainStar, AT&T PayTV, etc. Population The population of the country has 66.3 million people. Climate People/Trends *Alcohol drinking age is 14. *Marriage age is 21. *Having children more than 10 is illegal. *The driving age is 16. *People should not go to Iraq, North Korea, Syria, Cuba and El Salvador. These countries denied entry for YinYangian people. *The age for becoming an adult is 17. *Selling pirated films are influentially illegal and can have life sentenced in jail for 25 years. Events Politics Schools * The school week is from Monday to Thursday. * YinYangia Public High School, located in Jadana Town in Malodin, is the tallest school in the fictional world because it has 104 floors. * The school time is 8:40am-2:20pm while the average is 8:30am-2:35pm. * YinYangia has 32 schools around the cities. Sports The national and the most played sport on YinYangia is Cricket. Incidents Technology *YinYangia's cars drive on the right, similar to United States of America and Europe apart from United Kingdom, Ireland, Malta and Cyprus *YinYangia's standard plug socket is Type I, similar to Australia, New Zealand, Mahri, Sentan, Vicnora, North El Kadsre, Argentina and Papua New Guinea. *YinYangia uses NTSC display format for TVs, Movies, Video Games and Computers. Like US, Philippines, Canada, South Korea etc. While a YinYangian station signs off, the test card is the SMPTE Color Bars. *YinYangia has six country-owned car companies, Nexus, Power, Speedsport, Zoom, Wideroads and GO! *YinYangia has its own operating system called "Lygo OS", founded in 1972 and it is the first country to have a computer since 1972. The first operating system was called Lygo OS 1.4, which was discontinued in 1977 *YinYangia's mobile phone company is "Primephone". The current CEO is Carlos Andre "Andy" Lagos. * YinYangia is the first fictional country to have more than 10 channels. YinYangia reached 10 channels on 1968. Crime Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Countries in North America Category:YinYangia Category:Articles under construction Category:Countries established in 1999 Category:North America Category:Fictional countries in North America